magineerfandomcom-20200213-history
The story so far
Notice: '''This is not a spoiler free zone, if you read through pages on this wiki understand that there is a large potential for spoilers, so read at your own risk if you have not read all the currently released chapters. '''Note for editors: Do not provide detailed content in this section, only a short summary for each chapter. Provide more in depth details on the individual pages for each chapter. This article is currently incomplete, help by expanding it. This is a page for summarising a chapters main page, linking to the main page for each chapter. Chapter 1 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 1 Published: 21st July 2017 In Chapter 1 we are introduced to Commander Talius and Pyromancer Aylin, The Polarri army is burning a village and Talius is upset by the civilian deaths. The next scene introduces Ethan West, who messes up a quantum experiment and is sucked into a portal. When he comes to his senses he finds himself in the middle of a battlefield between two armies. Chapter 2 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 2 Ethan quickly decides that the human army seems more likely to not kill him than the Polarri army, so he activates his Survival Protocol in his AI implant to control his body for him and find the most optimal route to the safety of their ranks. His implant controls him with in-human agility and speed, allowing him to hurdle obstacles and dodge any strike made against him. He makes it to the rear-command of the Human army, where he is briefly interrogated by Kothar, a high-ranking Krell warrior, and his AI detects data from an unknown interface, a combat log like in a video game. Commander Talius ruminates on the missed opportunity to capture the mystery human (Ethan), and admits grudging respect to the tenacity of the human army while tallying the Polarri losses. Aylin requests a Divination to locate the mysterious human (Ethan) but is denied by Talius. Chapter 3 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 3 Kothar, and a small group of Krell warriors are escorting a captive Ethan up a large mountain, Ethan spends time investigating the combat log from earlier and has his AI try to discover additional information. Aylin decides to go above Commander Talius to the Vice Magister for permission to cast the divination, but her plot is discovered. Knowing that the only thing left for her now in the Polarri Empire is a trial and disgrace, she decides to abandon them and go north, after the Krell and the Mystery Human (Ethan) on her own. Chapter 4 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 4 After 3 days of Travelling through the mountains, Kothar, Ethan, and Co enter a small cave, after a brief confrontation Kothar and Ethan are led further into the mountain home of the Krell by Elder Ro. Commander Talius is introduced to his new Mage, one Jarret Lytell, a Hydromancer. Aylin is caught by Krell scouts as she attempts to climb the mountain. They tie her to a sled and feed her a poison that makes her spells fizzle out. Chapter 5 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 5 As Ethan enters the Krell home, he discovers they are in the crater of a dormant volcano. Back in the Pollari war camp Jarret Lytell is practicing magic, when Talius informs him that their scouts report of Aylin's capture. They plan on tracking her in hopes of finding the Krell city. Ethan is interrogated by the Great Matriarch of the Krell people, he tell them he does not possess any magic and is sent to the prison. Aylin is taken further up the mountain and stripped of her possessions, which are then burned on a plateau on the mountain side. Chapter 6 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 6 Ethan is suspended in a hanging cage, using his time in captivity to engage his AI and perform experiments in hopes of finding a way out. Aylin is taken into interrogation and tortured for days. Talius and Jarret lead an expedition up the mountain to capture or kill Aylin, and to scout the Krell, they are ambushed. Aylin is taken to the cells near Ethan. Chapter 7 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 7 Aylin and Ethan talk for a while, exchanging information. Aylin, seeking to get more information out of Ethan offers him a trade, and to make it fair summons the Eternal Eye of Judgement to seal the agreement. However due to Ethans implant, The Eye cannot compel Ethan like other people and considers this a transgression then attacks. The Eye's attacks breaks Ethan free of his cage and the Survival Protocol in his implant takes over to fight The Eye. We discover that wood is an effecive weapon against the eye and Ethan eventually kills the eye with repeated stabs of a wood spear in front of a gathering crowed of Krell onlookers. The Krell eventually carry Ethan away after the fight. Chapter 8 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 8 Ethan is offered the - Chaos Class for defeating the Eternal Eye of Judgement, and given the title "Divine Lawbreaker". He is waiting in a tent before being given an audience with the elders, and uses the time to let his AI review everything they have learned from the encounter. Talius continues his journey up the mountain, fighting through numerous ambushes and heavy casualties. Kothar considers what Ethan's victory over The Eye means. Meanwhile Ethan considers the implications of divinity and how they impose rules upon this world. Chapter 9 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 9 Kothar explains Classes to Ethan, and gives him some insight as to the nature of the world. The Krell elders call a meeting of the tribe, thus removing her guards and allowing Aylin a chance to escape. Ethan is taken to a hot spring for a bath. Talius and Jarret make it to the location where the Shaman in chapter 5 burned Aylin's possessions. Thier fears of a trap are proven right when A circle of shamen appear on a nearby mountain top and begin a summoning ritual. The ground begins to crack under foot and a dragon Roars. Chapter 10 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 10 In chapter 10 we get our first scene from the Celestial Plane. Eterna, the goddess of Order and all things eternal is speaking with Law, a knight in glossy black armor who is in charge of all the guardians protecting the Primal Force of Order. They briefly describe the The Wheel, and reveal that Ethan is outside the Wheel's control, as well as give us some understanding of how the celestial plane works. Ethan is sitting around a campfire, and gets caught up in the moment of song around him, and unbeknownst to him takes part in casting a group spell. Talius and Jarret being their fight with the Dragon, Jarret summons an immense storm with lightning and powerful winds to prevent the dragon from flying, Then the dragon transforms into a winged human woman with a barbed tail and claws. Taking advantage of the distraction, Aylin finds the cave the dragon emerged from in an attempt to find the dragons hoard of treasure, however is confronted by a reanimated suit of plate-mail. Chapter 11 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 11 Chapter 12 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 12 Chapter 13 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 13 Chapter 14 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 14 Chapter 15 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 15 Chapter 16 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 16 Chapter 17 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 17 Chapter 18 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 18 Chapter 19 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 19 Chapter 20 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 20 Chapter 21 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 21 Chapter 22 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 22 Chapter 23 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 23 Chapter 24 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 24 Chapter 25 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 25 Chapter 26 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 26 Chapter 27 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 27 Chapter 28 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 28 Chapter 29 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 29 Chapter 30 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 30 Chapter 31 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 31 Chapter 32 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 32 Chapter 33 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 33 Chapter 34 ''Main Page: ''Chapter 34 Category:Story